


Hard to love

by R_I_F_D25



Series: Kat's shots of gold [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, pet names oh god so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_I_F_D25/pseuds/R_I_F_D25
Summary: Amelia calls Lucía in the middle of the night to pick her up. Her tone worries Lucía so she goes to bring her home with her. They talk
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Kat's shots of gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175474
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Hard to love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't make much sence, I wasn't quite there when writing most of it and just rolled with the messy style in the end.
> 
> I'm using the fandom given names (Lucía and Amelia) for the betas in this cuz I can and I want to.

It’s nearly 2 am when Lucía hears her phone ring on her nightstand. She picks it up without looking at the caller. “What?” She snarls.

A slurred voice comes from the other end. “Hey Lulu. You up?”

Lucía sits up on bed sensing something wrong with her kinda friend/former rival. “Well, I am now.”

“Oh… I-I shouldn’t have called.” The witch sniffles.

“Amelia. Where are you?” Lucía throws off her covers and starts pulling on her clothes.

Her speech is still slurred. “’M fine. Go back to sleep. Night.”

The Latina gets her infamous green coat and grabs her car keys. “No, Ames sweetie. Don’t hang up. Tell me where you are.”

There’s a few seconds of silence before Amelia says. “Park.”

“Which one darling? There’s a few around here.” She asks her in a sweet tone, knowing it works best when her friend is in her current state.

Lucía is already in her car when she gets directions and speeds off. “Okay, that’s good. Are you somewhere safe, cariño? Where can I find you?”

After another short pause she whispers. “I’m tired Lulu… ’m next to the fountain.”

“Do you want me to stay on call?” She asks a bit worried.

The witch hums in conformation. “’m sad.”

“Why darling? Did something happen?”

She hears Amelia keen and start sobbing which makes her even more worried.

“Hey, hey. Baby, what’s wrong?” She stops in the parks parking lot.

“Why don’t you love me Lucía?”

She nearly stumbles out of her car at that. “What?”

“I-I just want someone to love me. Am I really that unlovable?”

Lucía locks the car and takes off towards where Amelia was sitting.

Amelia’s voice wavers. “Are you still…?”

“Yes, sweetie. I’m almost there.” She sees a figure slowly rise from where they were sitting next to the fountain. They stumble and drop their phone as they turn to look at Lucía.

The Latina ends the call and shoves the phone in her pocket. She stops inches from the other girl. Amelia has mascara running down her cheeks and Lucía can smell alcohol on her breath.

She gently cups her cheek and the witch slumps against her. She quickly catches her before she can crumple to the ground and holds her tightly against herself.

“You’re freezing Ames.” Lucía whispers, running a hand up and down her back as she clings to her.

They stand there embracing for a while, until Amelia finds her footing again. Lucía slips her coat around the witch’s shoulders and picks up her discarded phone. She wraps an arm around Amelia’s shoulder and leads her back to the car.

“Don’t take me home. Please.” Amelia says gazing out the window.

Lucía looks at her with a soft smile and starts the car. “Sure baby. You can stay with me for now.”

She turns to her new tears in her eyes. “Don’t do that. Don’t get my hopes up.” She pleads.

“Ames.” She grabs for the girl’s hand, lacing their fingers and bringing it up to her lips. “That’s not what I’m trying to do.” She kisses the back of her hand.

Amelia stares at her with wide eyes, her mouth hanging slightly open. She turns away again to hide her blushing face. _This can’t be real_ she tries to tell herself _Lucía wouldn’t go sweet on you after everything you’ve done._ But something in her is telling her the other girl is telling the truth.

The Latina keeps their hands intertwined for the rest of the short drive.

The girls quietly sneak through the house to Lucía’s room. She sits Amelia on her bed with a glass of water. She kneels next to the bed and puts a hand on her thigh. “How much did you have?”

She shakes her head. “Don’t know. Just tipsy, so not too much.”

Lucía nods. “Okay, that’s good. Hopefully no hangover tomorrow then.” She pushes the hand holding the glass closer to the witch’s lips. “Drink some water, and then we can go to sleep.”

She gets off the floor to go find some clothes for Amelia to sleep in, while throwing off her own hastily picked top layer.

She grabs her a clean shirt and a pair of slightly wider shorts. The witch might be a lot shorter, but she wasn’t nearly as lanky as the Latina. “Here. Go change and wash your face.” She drops the clothes on Amelia’s lap.

She stumbles off as Lucía gets under the covers.

Minutes later Amelia comes back with her clothes bundled in her arms. Her face is now clean, but her eyes are still red and puffy. She leaves them on the desk chair and stands a bit awkwardly next to the bed.

Lucía lifts the covers for her and pats her chest with a smile. The witch lies her head over the girl’s heart, and she covers them both with the blanket. She wraps her arms tightly around her waist.

After a few seconds of silence Lucía speaks up. “I _do_ love you Amelia.”

“What?” She raises her head slightly confused.

“You asked me earlier why I didn’t love you, but I do. You’re not unlovable, just a bit too intense for most.”

She looks at Amelia with a bright smile, making tears fall down her cheeks again.

“I love you. A lot.”

Amelia buries her head into Lucía’s shoulder and rapidly taps one hand against the other. “I love you too Lulu, _so_ so much.” She places kiss after kiss on her cheeks, forehead, nose, eyelids, everything except her lips.

Lucía lifts one hand from her waist to grabs her chin and presses their lips together. The witch purrs loudly into the kiss making the girl chuckle. “You don’t have to be scared, you’re allowed to kiss me.”

She pats Amelia’s wild green hair as she stares at the Latina with a love-struck look. “Let’s go to sleep now. You woke me up at 2, so I’m still tired.” She says, pulling her to fully lie down again.

“M’kay.” She nods against Lucía’s shoulder. “Does this mean we’re girlfriends now?” She asks quietly.

The taller girl kisses the side of her head. “Yeah. We can be girlfriends if that’s what you want.” She answers just as quietly.

“More than anything.” The witch whispers.

The two girls quickly fall asleep, the room filled with Amelia’s quiet purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
